Glorin Ironfist
Category:Kazad Dammaz Member]]= Glorin Ironfist Physical Traits Glorin is a fairly average dwarf, small of height but wide of girth. He has a large mane of steel gray hair and a large beard that has been carefully braided. Glorin has very dark eyes, they show his age but also his lust for life (And ale). His face is worn and has a similar look to toughned leather, it shows years of hardship. Race and Class Dwarfen Ironbreaker Guild Kazad Dammaz Occupation Captain of the Kazad Dammaz Garrison. Family None. Background Glorin Ironfist, fondly know as “Graybeard” to those who are close to him, has lived a hard life, as has every other dwarf that has ever lived. He was the only son of Draegor Ironfist, a mighty rune-smith and craftsman, and Keilia Ironfist, a priestess of the goddess Valaya. Glorin once had a beard that was as black as pitch, but over the decades it has become a steel like gray colour. Glorin had an average “childhood”. Glorin became a skilled smith and trained hard honing his skills. His father would often examine his work and find some fault or impurity that would make Glorin start from scratch. His strived for perfection and to become a smith of his fathers calibre. Glorin spent the remainder of his time training hard in his chosen profession, that of an Ironbreaker.. He soon became a worthy adversary to many of his friends and excelled in tunnel fighting, which is of course the specialisation of an Ironbreaker. When Glorin was finally of age to join the dwarfish army of Karaz-a-Karak he was gifted with a suit of fine armour and lovingly crafted axe and shield from his father. Draegor spent many moon working on this gift. He said himself it was some of his best work and Glorin wore it with pride in his heart. Draegor was of a venerable age at this time, it was almost time for him to go to the hall of ancestors. It was because of this he gave his son one final gift, his smiths hammer. The hammer had magical runes inscribed on the shaft and dimly glowed a soft hue of blue. It is rare for a dwarf to shed a tear, but on this day a tear streaked down Glorin’s face. His heart swelled with pride and love for his father. Draegor died in his sleep from natural causes soon after. Glorin has taken part on many a battle and skirmish. He has slain more than his fair share of Greenskins in his life and always has a song on his lips. One could say that one of the best things about battle is the ale you receive afterwards, and this was certainly Glorin’s view. Glorin prizes his large gray beard above all else. He is also proud of his large mane of shaggy hair, his weapons and his armour. He still wears the armour and weapons that his father gave to him all those decades ago, but they are still in a highly respectable condition as Glorin repairs them on a regular basis. Glorin is, as most Dwarfs are, a lover of ale. Also like other Dwarfs he takes no slight without punishment and will take no offence to him, his family or his race. Of late the foul Greenskins have captured Karak Eight Peaks and threaten the entire Dwarfen Empire, if not the entire world. Because of this Glorin has been sent with a small group of Dwarfs to reinforce the garrison at Karad Dammaz. He will now defend Karad Dammaz with his life and take down all those who seek to capture it for their own gains. Family Background See Background for a breif overview. Personal Notes None. Current Status Alive and fighting! Category:Dwarf Category:Ironbreaker Category:Kazad Dammaz Member